Unwanted Remembrance
by Angsty Goten Worshipper
Summary: He wants to forget, she wants him to remeber. (Full summarry inside) GM later. Complete!
1. Prolugue

A/n: This is my depressing little fic. I'd like to thank Kaiya-chan for the plot, go read her poems! Anyway, this is something I thought of a while ago, enjoy.

Summary: What if you destroyed everything you ever knew, and didn't even know why? That's now Goten's reality; see how he deals when after eleven years of trying to forget he meets someone who wants him to remember. Will he find peace? Or is history bound to repeat itself? Read on in my first romantic fic ever! This is the way it never was!

Disclaimer: I don't even own the basic plot -_-; that has full credit to Kaiya-chan *give her a cookie*. I don't own DBZ either.

*************************************************************************************

                Goten hit his knees in tears. He had finally defeated the monster that had plagued his life for so long. But now, where were they? They were gone, gone because he was not strong enough. Strong enough to defeat him. He who had destroyed everyone the boy had known and loved. Himself. He did it. It was his fault everyone was gone. The child could not control his emotions, so everyone else paid; in their own blood. _Why? Why them? Why not me? Surely I couldn't have been strong enough to defeat all of them. So why? _He thought as he banged his fists on the ground. _What happened to make me do all this? How!?! Why did I do this!?! WHY!?!?!?! Goten grabbed his head in pain from his mental torture. __Kaasan, tousan, nii-chan...Everyone....Why....? His tears landed softly on the dry dirt of this wasteland that was once South City. __Why didn't anyone stop me? Why didn't they stop me? Why!? They were stronger; they should have blown my head off! He curled his small body into a ball as he cried himself into a restless sleep. _Why....? __

********************************* [Eleven Years Later] *********************************

                An eighteen year old walked swiftly out of the new store in the almost rebuilt South City. It would never be as it had before; but that was fine with him, the city had too many painful memories for Goten. He took a box of Pocky out of one of the many bags he had and grabbed one of the chocolate dipped sweets. He was wearing a black gi with a red sash and wristband. His black hair was cut short and uncombed. Goten was a different person than he was when he was seven, and he destroyed everything; for reasons unknown to him. The teen was afraid to get close to anyone, he had spent most of the last eleven years by himself in a forest far away from what was once home. He grabbed a newspaper with the headline 'Capsule Corp. Grand Reopening!' off a newsstand and paid for it as he headed toward the outskirts of the city.  

                About half an hour later as he was walking through the woods to his home he heard someone screaming. Goten ran to where he thought he heard the cry and saw a man holding a bloody knife and a girl with horrid wounds trying to get away from him. "What's wrong girly, don't want to play no more?" The knife wielding man said as he coolly strode towards her. The girl flinched and crawled faster, Goten scowled as he got ready to attack the man. "Well that's to bad girl, 'cause you see, when I play, winner takes all." The man said getting ready to deliver the final blow. 

                She closed her eyes and waited silently for the knife to fall, but it never did. When the girl looked up the murderous man was hunched against a tree unconscious, with a footprint planted square on his chest. She saw Goten standing over her with his arms crossed glaring at the man. He looked at her, his expression changing in half a second to a one of concern, "are you okay miss?" he asked, gesturing to the major gash on her leg. She cringed as she remembered the searing pain traveling through her body, suddenly she passed out. Goten quickly scooped her up and ran with his saiya-jin speed to his home.

                When he got back to his home Goten quickly bandaged the girl and gently laid her on his bed. It was when she was out of danger that he finally got a good look at her. She had short blonde hair tied in a low ponytail. When she was conscious he remembered her azure blue eyes and perfectly white teeth. It was late, so Goten pulled the covers over her and went to read the paper he had bought earlier before going to sleep. He silently sat it a chair in his living room and grabbed the newspaper and read silently. Goten scowled slightly when he read the article about the CC reopening, _great, more bad memories to be reminded of. Who's Bra Briefs? Wasn't that Trunks' little sister's name? At least I know I didn't kill _everyone_ I knew._

*************************************************************************************

                The next day Goten woke to the sound of someone stirring in his kitchen and he quickly got up. "You shouldn't be up and about with the injuries you have you know." He said coolly as the girl from before gasped and looking behind her and seeing him there behind her leaning against the doorframe. "Sorry if I startled you, by the way, I noticed we never properly introduced ourselves. I'm Goten, who're you?" He said as he walked over a stuck out his hand for a handshake.

                "I'm Marron." She said, shaking Goten's hand.  
                "Marron, huh? I knew someone named that once…" He trailed off, "anyway as soon as you wound heal you better be heading home, you parents might get worried." He said and turned to her, although Marron knew hat wasn't the real reason he wanted her to leave.

                "My parents are dead." She sighed sadly.

                "Oh, I'm sorry." Goten replied looking at his feet suddenly.

                "Why? It's not like you killed them. My O'tousan died eleven years ago, my O'kaasan passed five years next month…" Marron looked down quietly as well. "I'm staying with my friend at her home, she lost her family in a freak accident a couple years back, and she's a little bit younger than me. Say… Goten, do you live out here by yourself?" She asked looking up at his face. Goten scowled.

                "Yeah. And I want it to stay that way." He crossed his arms and frowned as he headed towards the door. "I'm going out for awhile; you get into bed and rest. OK?" The teen glanced back at Marron before disappearing outside. 

                "Goten…" She sighed sadly, "You sure have changed, if only you knew how much you're missed…" Marron took one last look at the spot he had been moments before and headed to the bedroom to get some sleep.

*************************************************************************************

A/n: and that's chapter one of my sad lil' fic! R/R ten reviews and I'll post the next one.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! ^_^ Welcome to chapter one! Yes, that was the prologue, so this should be longer. And without further ado….

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

************************************************************************

       Marron sighed softly as she pick at the food that was laid out in front of her. She had been staying with Goten for about two days and for that time Goten wouldn't talk much and when he did nothing about himself. Marron quietly pushed the plate in front of her away and stood up. Goten had finished a while ago and said he had gone for a walk, she knew he was avoiding her. Marron went into Goten's bedroom where he had let her sleep until she was well enough to leave, she sat on her bed and pulled a beaten up photograph from her pocket, half in it's condition from time and half of the violent treatment she had received the other day. 

       The photo was of a bunch of people at the beach, three of the people, the women of the group, were all sunbathing while some of the men went swimming in the water-the other man (guess who) was just staring out in the ocean looking rather uncomfortable. Then, in the very front of the scene where three children, two boys and one girl-the girl who looked much younger than the boys-they were all building a sandcastle and having a grand old time. The first boy had lavender hair in a mushroom cut and blue eyes, the second boy had black hair that stuck out in all directions and eyes black as coal. The girl was much smaller than them and had her golden hair in two high pigtails and blue eyes like the first boy. 

       Water dripped onto the photograph before Marron realized she was crying, the photo had been taken a day before. No one could have predicted what had happened, Goten had been training with his father and he had just… lost it. She heard the door open and she quickly hid the picture and wiped off her eyes as Goten walked in. He looked at her intently and just as the silence seemed unbearable he asked, "Were you crying? Whets wrong?"

       "Oh, it's nothing, really." Marron said looking away hastily. She didn't want him to be concerned because it was something she couldn't tell him, not yet anyway. She stood up quietly and brushed past him towards the door, "I'm going to get some fresh air."

       "Be careful with your leg!" Goten called after her with almost no emotion in his tone. Marron sighed when she heard his coldness, he had changed so much, and she hated it. '_It's all because……she interrupted her own thought. __No, don't dally on things that cannot be changed.' _

************************************************************************

Goten cried out as he awoke in a cold sweat he sighed and got off his spar bed, since he had let Marron sleep on his, he went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his sweat drenched face. He sighed and leaned against the wall and looked at his reflection. Goten gasped, he could have sworn he had seen blood on his face, but taking a second look he realized he didn't. '_Same dream since she came here. What's wrong with me?!'  He shook his head, grabbed a glass of water and went outside knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after that._

       Goten heard someone crying behind the house and he wandered over to see Marron sitting on a bucket looking at what seem to be an old photograph. He cleared his throat to let her know he was there and headed towards her, "What's wrong?" He asked; she hid the picture before he could see it.

       "I-it's nothing. Nothing's wrong, I'm just sitting out here thinking, with nothing wrong." Marron said as Goten looked at her skeptically. She sighed, "Okay, you win. I was out here thinking about an old friend, he….he left us a while ago; I wanted to find him… to bring him back but….but…." She couldn't hold it in any longer; Marron broke out into sobs and buried her face into Goten's chest. "Goten…. You've changed so much. What happened to you?" she felt Goten tense and take a step back, he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "They…we miss you Goten! We all wanted you to know you were forgiven! We thought that you would come back, and then we could tell you how much we wanted to forgive you, but……but……you never came back……..Why didn't you come back Goten!?! Why!?!" She paused wiping her blurry eyes, "Why didn't you come back to us?  It could have been just like before…before he died and you, well, snapped." Goten pushed her off him and held her at arms length.

       "Marron, it's really you…" He said letting her go and sitting himself on the grass and holding his head, "I-I can't believe this, Marron, I killed them! I killed them and you want me to go back like nothing ever happened!?! Don't you get it!?! I can't go back, not after what I did to them, it's my fault, I almost destroyed the earth! Wha-what if it happens again? What if I go lose it again!?! And what would happen if I couldn't stop myself like before? What!?! All this time I was trying to forget, trying to forget what I had done. Then… Then you came and ruined all of it. All of what I had tried to do….Forget that I had killed everyone I knew and loved when I was only a kid! And you want me to remember that? Remember the pain I caused innocent people just because I wasn't strong enough to….enough to keep my emotions from making me weak." Goten shook his head and stood up, "I'm sorry Marron, I just can't do that. You may not understand, but…you didn't see…see the look in their eyes, you didn't hear their voices screaming over and over for me to stop, or why I was doing it. And…and I still don't know why…" Goten turned around to go.

       "You're right Goten, I don't understand…" Goten stopped his eyes widening as he heard the sadness in the voice to his back, "I'm just a hopeless dreamer, it's just….when you didn't come back, we thought you had taken your life. None of us could believe that someone like you would of…but you surprised us all when you started killing so…" She trailed off "But then, that day in the woods when you rescued me, I thought I was seeing a ghost; sure, your hair was shorter and you were older, but….Those eyes, I knew when I looked into your eyes that you were well…you. Then I saw how you had changed and it made me so heartbroken. I couldn't stand to tell you who I was; I thought you would reject me, like you have tried to do with your past. But… but… Please Goten come back with me, everyone has forgiven you except yourself. You can't just forget your past, it will always be there, but…but if we can remember the good times then the bad ones won't seem so bad." She said still softly. Goten lowered his head.

       "No Marron, I can never go back. Never." He said walking back inside leaving Marron alone in the darkness of the dawn.

********************************************************

A/N: that's the end of chapter one! Now that Goten knows who Marron really is, what will he do? And what will Marron do? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Who died and Goten's dream will be revealed! Coming………….. EVENTUALLY!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: Chapter 2, that's all I have to say.

Disclaimer: *blinks* baka lawyers…..

************************************************************************

            In other world King Yemma was busy sorting out his desk, lately there had been a lot of people checking in. (Seriously a lot, like entire planets' populations!) Suddenly Kabito-Kai appeared in front of him.

            "King Yemma, we have and emergency!" He yelled to the busy god, startling him enough to topple a giant stack of papers onto some of the little blue ogres.

            "Ahh-oh it's you sir." He cleared his throat, "What is this emergency you speak of?"

            "An evil being is making his way to earth! He should get there by tomorrow! I suspect he is going there to wish to be immortal, and if he succeeds he will be undefeatable and will destroy the universe! I need you to get King Kai to warn Goku and the others!" Kibito-Kai said urgently.

            "I'm afraid I can't do that sir…" King Yemma said, twiddling his thumbs, "You see... they all checked in about ten years ago." He diverted his eyes from he purple god bracing himself for the worst.

            "What!?! How!?!"

            "I'm not exactly sure, but all I know is there's only about one fighter left on earth that could possibly be strong enough. But no one even knows where he is." Kibito-Kai looked at King Yemma frowning.

            "Who is that?" He asked curiously.

            "Son Goten, Goku's son and Gohan's younger brother." The giant replied.

************************************************************************

Goten awoke to the sound of crying, he ran down the unfamiliar halls to the room where the sound was from, and looked through the small window on the door. _What in the world…_ he thought as her saw his mother crying into Goku's shoulder, there was an ongoing beep and Goten finally recognized the room, it was a hospital bedroom. But it wasn't just any hospital, it was the hospital where…. He heard the sound of scuffling feet behind him and turned to see himself, him as tired eyed a seven year old boy in his pajamas walking down the hall rubbing his eyes. Goten watched as the little him stepped through the door,

            "O'kaasan, what's wrong? Why are you crying kaasan?" The child Goten was tugging on Chi-chi's skirt with a worried look on his face. "Why are you crying? Is Oniichan ok?" the child looked at his father, "O'tousan did something bad happen to Gohan? Is that why O'kaasan in crying?" Goku's eyes shifted his eyes away from his youngest son, "Please tell me O'tousan! Is Oniichan going to be okay? Is O'kaasan gonna stop crying? What's going on O'tousan?" the chibi began to approach the bed where his brother laid eyes closed and was about to touch his face when Bulma came in and quickly shooed the other Goten out the door, "But I wanna know what happened! What's wrong with 'niichan?" 

            The older Goten approached the bed and saw Gohan's lifeless body lying peacefully on the plain white hospital bed. Goten balled up his fists and spoke, "It's not fair! You should have lived, it wasn't your turn! You said you'd get better! You said big brothers didn't die! I trusted you! Everyone said you would get better, but you didn't! No one told me the truth…" Goten closed his eyes and shook his head, he could feel the blood oozing from his palm where his nails had broke skin, "No, it was all a lie! You never got better, you did die! Big brothers do die! You weren't supposed to die! You were supposed to be there for me! You promised!"

            Suddenly the scene changed to a wasteland, with the child Goten curled up in the middle of it, holding his head. _I remember this._ Goten thought, _this was when I came to, and realized I had killed everyone…. _He stood there just watching his younger self, knowing he couldn't do anything even if he wanted to. With a flash of light, all the faces of the ones he killed flashed through his mind, Goku, Chi-chi, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Krillen, Piccolo, Tein, Choutzu, and everyone else. Then there was darkness, and laughter, an evil laughter that could strike hear into your heart just by hearing one second of it, "I'm coming, don't try to hide…" an evil voice cackled through the abyss. 

            There was a flash of white light, and Goten awoke in a cold sweat on his roof, almost falling off it in the process. _There goes that dream again._ Goten thought as he jumped off the roof and walked into his kitchen. He walked down the hall to his room to look for Marron, thinking he should apologize for what he had done. But when he walked in all he found was a small envelope lying on his bed. He unfolded it and a small picture fell out, it was of the day on the beach, the day before Gohan died. Goten quickly hid the photo from his sight behind the paper and read the note,__

_Goten,_

_            I'm sorry for being so stubborn, I should have listened too you the first time. I must say, you sure have changed from that wonderful little boy I used to know; but nevertheless you're still Goten. I just wanted to tell you thank you for letting me stay with you the last couple of days, I've gone back to Bra's house and none of us will bother you again. I'm sorry things had to turn out this way Goten. I had really wanted you to come back  with me, but you chose your own path, so goodbye Goten. I hope you will someday find peace._

_                                                                                                ~Marron_

Goten's eyes widened and he dropped the note. She was gone? After a few minutes Goten regained himself and left to go outside and train, like he always did when he didn't want to think about something. _I'm glad she left, _he thought, _It's not safe with me._ Goten fired a small ki blast at a boulder, destroying it and throwing dust everywhere, and it was then that he head the insane cackle that had been haunting his dreams for the last few nights.

            He stiffened as the dust cleared to show a tall figure of a man. The man had spiky orange hair and wore baggy olive pants, he had what looked like the fusion vest but it was red on his torso, "Wh-who are you?" Goten stuttered.

            "You're worst nightmare," The man said before lunging at Goten powering up a huge ki blast.

************************************************************************

A/N: the end! I told you I'd give you who died and Goten's dream this chapter! I even fit the villain in there, btw this stories gonna end soon because this was actually supposed to be a one shot. Anyway that's all for now, is two thirty and I'm ready for some sleep!


	4. Marrons POV, reading this is optional

A/N: this is just a little side chapter, you don't have to read it if you don't wanna, it's just Marron's POV on the whole Goten incident. Anyway, I don't own DBZ of the song Where Will You Go by Evanescence.

***************************** [Marron's POV*****************************

_            Goten, you say you don't care about anyone; but if you don't why did you save me? Every night I heard you cry out in your sleep, did you realize I could here you? You say all you want is to be left alone, so everyone is safe. Did you ever cry for Gohan? No, I remember you said he wouldn't want you to cry, so your grief was held in._

******__

You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you want to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone

******  
  


_            Do you know I'm gone yet? I couldn't find you in the morning, so I just left the note. So many things I wanted to say held in because of my fear. You can't hide from your past Goten; didn't I prove that to you? I hope you are ok with all your choices in life._

******

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

******

            _Did you know how much we missed you, thinking you were dead? I guess you're right, I just don't understand. I never did have as much responsibility as you, did I? Did you miss us too? I know how you feel, don't think I don't.  I remember, you promised to protect me, always. Do you remember that?_

******

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone  
******

[Flashback]

            Marron sat on the edge of the Lookout; she looked down and quickly grabbed the edge of the tiles, afraid she might fall, if she fell no one could save her because they were all asleep. 

            "Marron? What are you doing out here?" She heard a yawn behind her, right away knowing it was Goten, "It's late"

            "Then why are you out here? You have to train more tomorrow." She replied as Goten came to site next to her.

            "I can't sleep. Plain as that," he said stretching his arms over his head and leaning back, "But my Mom will prolly make Piccolo let us take a nap. But you should sleep." He turned to look at her.

            "But, what if Buu comes up here and gets us? What if he kills everyone? I'm scared." She said pulling her knees into herself looking down.

            "Hmm…That is a problem ain't it?" Goten said, casting his eyes towards the vast night sky, "I know, if he comes me and Trunks will beat him up!" he said.

            "But…But what if you're not strong enough." She said looking at him and wishing she could be as confident.

            "Look," Goten said, "I promise to protect you forever. But how can I if I'm worried that you're not sleeping?" He said smiling at her.

            "I guess so. Thank Goten! I'll go to sleep now." She got up and left, Goten left shortly after.

[End Flashback]

******

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

******

_            Goten…_

******

I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape__

******

_I want you to know…_

******

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

******

_That I..._

******

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape__

******

_I..._

******

I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

******

_Love you._


	5. Chapter 3

A/n: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! bows repeatedly I am so sorry for not updating for so long!!! I've been so busy! I also had writers block and I was afraid because this is ending really soon….. But for your wait, I'm going to make this chapter two chapters worth! Wai! Which means this will actually be the last chapter before the epilogue ;-; ….don't hurt me….

And one more thing! I was listening to my TV and they where talking about King Arthur. They got the names ALL WRONG!!!! His real name isn't Mordred! It's something I can't spell but it's the same as Arthur's real name! He's the son of Arthur and his O'nee-san Morgaine (same name as my O'nee-sama)! And it's Lancelet! Not Lance-o-lot! That's sounds like a weapon's store! Mordred is his son dammit!!!!!! Geez…! Gomen just wanted to say that, lol I've been reading too much! ;;;;;

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't sue me! But I do own this nifty little pocket pet! holds up blue Digivice -

Quote: Few men have virtue to withstand the highest bidder.  
George Washington

Virtue begins when it can't be bought.  
MountainWings

Goten cried out in pain as he was sent flying back at the force of the ki blast. The man charged up another blast, but Goten dodged and sent a quick Kamehameha at him.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, kid, to beat me." The man declared as the dust cleared, completely unharmed.

"W…who are you…?" Goten stammered, astonishment and nervousness in his voice.

"You won't live long enough to know… but if you insist," the man stated cockily, rubbing the tip of his nose, "I'm Sarajevo." (A/n: Ha-ha! Villain got a wimpy name!cough sorry, couldn't help it) he stood with his arms crossed, giving him a proud look.

"That's a stupid name" Goten declared smirking, Sarajevo furrowed his brow angrily.

"You're pretty brave to say that kid. Sadly, you won't live to regret it" Sarajevo lunged at Goten and kicked him in the chest before he could react, sending him flying. Before Goten landed he kicked him upwards and began a flurry of attacks, leaving Goten no room to counter.

[meanwhile]

Marron sat alone in her room in the new Capsule Corp building, after she had explained everything to Bra except about Goten, she had gone into her room saying she was tired.

_Go back to him, you know you want to._

"I can't, he wants to be left alone. I can't deny him his wish."

_But what about his promise? He allowed you believe he was dead; he wasn't with you when you needed him. He denied you your wish, go back to him!_

"No! I can't! He doesn't want me to! I can't…" Marron was on the verge of tears fighting with herself.

_Go!_

"Fine, if it'll shut my mind up." With that, she opened her window and flew out; unaware of the situation Goten was in at the very moment.

"D-damn y-you" Goten stuttered, wiping the blood off his mouth, and standing shakily.

Sarajevo smirked and slapped him to the ground, "You're a disappointment, surely you could do better. Though you are only human." He dug his heel into Goten's back making him cry out in pain. "It's a shame I couldn't fight with a real warrior not a weakling like you." He spit, pulling him up buy the collar, "A weakling with no people of his, not human or saiya-jin, a hybrid." Sarajevo tossed him hard into a cliff, "How does it feel to be weak when everyone around you is practically invincible? Human" He flew over to Goten stuck in the cliff. "Tell me."

"I'm only half human!" He yelled going super saiya-jin two punching Sarajevo in the face, sending him flying. Goten smirked, "Still think I'm a weakling?" he called into the small crater sending a large ki blast down.

"Oh, very much so…" he froze and looked up, there was Sarajevo, unscathed.

"…Goten…?" Came a small voice from behind a tree.

"Marron?!" Goten looking down towards Marron, "Get out of here now!"

"But…"

"GO! NOW!" He screamed.

"What's this?" Sarajevo looked over to where Goten was yelling, "Well, well… It appears the boy has a little girlfriend." He smirked. "DIE GIRL!!!!" He yelled firing a ki blast dead on tat Marron.

"MARRON!!! RUN!!!"

The blast connected with her chest and she fell back.

"MARRON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten screamed, "Y-you bastard!" he yelled at Sarajevo "YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He began to power up, his eyes flashed red, his hair grew and turned black and his muscles bulged then shrunk. "I won't forgive you! Ever! I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me!?! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MARRON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried, charging what looked like a giant spirit bomb, but black with red lightning bolts flashing all around, "DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed forcing all of his energy into the blast disintegrating Sarajevo.

"Keh, weakling" He mumbled before being absorbed by Goten's attack.

Goten returned to normal and fell to his knees not far from Marron, he crawled over to her.

{Marron's POV}

_Goten is that you…?_

I try to move but I can't it takes all my strength to open my eyes, let alone speak. It hurts, someone's picking me up_, Goten…? _"Goten… I-I'm s-s-sor-ry" I manage to gurgle, the pain is immense.

"Why? What are you sorry for?" He said, he was bleeding and mixing his blood with mine.

_For everything, for coming here, for making you deal with your past, for causing you so much pain._

"Marron…you didn't do anything wrong, this is all my fault. Everything is my fault, looked what I've done to you…" I watched as a tear slide down his face.

hold on to me love

you know I can't stay long

all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

can you hear me?

can you feel me in your arms?

_No…don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything._ He hugs me close it hurts but I don't care, I even try to hug him back.

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet rapture light it ends here tonight

"It's all…It's all because of what I did, eleven years ago. I did a bad thing, a horribly awful thing and now you're paying for it." He held me tight in I closed my eyes and let a few tears fall.

"D-don't blame y-ours-elf G-Go-t-ten." _When did it get so cold out?_

I'll miss the winter

a world of fragile things

look for me in the white forest

hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

I shivered, "Goten? Can y-you promise m-me some-thing?" I said looking into his eyes. "P-promise me th-at you'll go h-home a-and st-stay." _Even though I can't go home with you._

He frowned, "Marron…."

"Promise me!" I yelled, it hurt so bad, "Promise me you'll go h-home and st-ay and y-you'll re-remember me!"

He nodded "I promise, but p-please don't go. Please stay with me."

"I can't" I closed my eyes and cried until the darkness consumed me. _I love you always Goten._

closing your eyes to disappear

you pray your dreams will leave you here

but still you wake and know the truth

no one's there

"M-Marron?" Silence. "MARRON!!!!"

say goodnight

don't be afraid

calling me calling me as you fade to black

"Please don't leave me alone Marron. I-I-I love you…MARRON!!!!!!!!!!"

A/N: The end! Now all I need to do is the epilogue and I'm home free! Sorry if you thing this is a crappy ending, but I love a good tragedy. See you in the epilogue!

Ja ne minna-san!


	6. Epilogue

A/N: He's the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Quote:_ We always have been, and always will be… __Angels_

_bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb_

"Marron?!" Marron hugged her mother, and wiped away a tear. She looked at everyone, it was weird, no one had aged at all. Trunks was still a child, her father's hair still jet black… all the same. "What happened, why are you here?" 18 asked letting her go.

"An accident, but everything's all right now" She said, smiling sadly joining her family and friends in eternity.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

He lay with his eyes closed for a long time, trying not to think about the grief grasping his heart. "What now?" he asked himself, "I can't break my promise…" Goten stood up shakily and picked up Marron's lifeless body, he took her to where he knew all of the Z-fighters had been buried and made her a small grave next to her parents. "I love you Marron…" he said taking to the skies.

Goten applied for a job at CC, carrying heavy parts of machines here and there, and lived as normal a life as he could. He got a small apartment and enrolled in college, but not a day went by he did not think about how everything went wrong in his life.

He remembered, he promised he would. But even so, it was an unwanted remembrance…

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

A/n: Well that's my crappy epilogue, it's all over now! ;; I'm just so sad! sob Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and stay tuned for other fics. Ja ne minna-san!

BTW

That song I used last chappie is My Last Breath by Evanescence, it's not mine.


End file.
